Les insomnies partagés de Peter
by Darness K. M
Summary: Peter est assaillis par les insomnies qu'il va vouloir partager, donnant lieu à des conversations qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû avoir.
1. Chapter 1

Peter 23h52 :

Dis-moi, à ton avis, pourquoi les verres de cantines ont un numéro au fond ?

Stiles 23h53 :

…

Putain ! Peter !

J'allais m'endormir là !

Peter 23h54 :

Comment ils mettent différentes couleurs, si bien alignés, dans un tube de dentifrice ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça à l'intérieur ou seulement quand ça sort ?

Stiles 23h55 :

Je crois surtout que je suis en train de te haïr. Vraiment.

Tu mériterais que je te foute du sorbier dans le cul !

Peter 23h56 :

Pourquoi on tombe amoureux ?

Stiles 23h57 :

Attends... t'es sérieux là ?!

Genre. Toi t'es capable de tomber amoureux peut-être ?

Pourquoi tomber d'ailleurs ?

Peter 23h58 :

Parce que ça nous arrive comme ça d'un coup, ça nous tombe dessus.

Un peu comme le coup de foudre. Même sensation, tu vois ?

À ton avis, un loup-garou quand il se transforme... sa queue aussi change ?

Stiles 23h59 :

HEEEEEUUUU PARDON ?

Tu parles bien de la queue... le pénis là ?

Puis pourquoi tu me poses la question ?! T'as la réponse toi !

Peter 00:00 :

Oui.

Stiles 00:01 :

Je te déteste, profondément.

Vraiment, vraiment profondément.

Peter 00:02 :

Tu veux savoir ?

Stiles 00:02 :

NON !

Stiles 00:03 :

Si, en fait...

NON OMG

Arrête de me retourner le cerveau putain !

Stiles 00:04 :

J'espère que t'es pas en train de prendre une photo de ton matos alors que tu t'es transformé...

Je sais que t'en es capable ! Exhibitionniste !

Stiles 00:06 :

Peter ?

Stiles 00:09 :

T'es mort ?

Enfin, re-mort ?

Après m'avoir empêché de dormir ! Sadique !

Stiles 00:25 :

T'as de la chance que je sois crevé... demain attends-toi à ce que je débarque chez toi et que... bon je sais pas encore ce que je ferais, mais je le ferais.

Peter 01:00 :

Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Stiles 01:00 :

PUTAIN !

Le lendemain, c'était heureusement le Week-end et Stiles put dormir plus tard, contrairement à Peter qui n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil.

O O O

Nuit suivante.

Peter 22h15 :

Scotty ?

Scott 22h20 :

Qui est-ce ?

Peter 22h21 :

Peter Hale. Tu sais ton ancien alpha...

Scott 22h24 :

Comment tu as mon numéro ?

Peter 22h25 :

Je l'ai emprunté à Derek. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Scott 22h28 :

Si je devais t'en vouloir pour quelque chose, ce serait pas le premier truc qui me viendrait à l'esprit... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Peter 22h29 :

Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ?

Scott 22h35 :

Tu veux toujours quelque chose.

Peter 22h36 :

Vrai.

Je veux redevenir un alpha !

Scott 22h36 :

…

Peter 22h37 :

Je te désappointe à ce point ?

C'est marrant comme les gens te désappointent souvent d'ailleurs.

Pourtant tu ne m'as jamais désappointé. Même quand tu t'es rebellé contre moi, en fait... tu m'as surpris c'est vrai, et ton côté naïf-je-fais-la-morale est un peu agaçant mais aussi amusant.

Peter 22h38 :

Marrant, non ?

Scott 22h41 :

Pour toi sûrement.

Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais avant de me dire ce que tu penses de moi ?

Peter 22h42 :

Je suis vexé, est-ce que mon opinion de toi t'importe si peu ?

Scott 22h45 :

Franchement ? Oui.

Peter 22h46 :

Tu me fais de la peine, mon petit Scott...

Scott 22h48 :

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir c'est ça ?

Peter 22h48 :

Qui t'a dit ça ?

Est-ce que t'as eu une conversation avec ton bro ?

Scott 22h50 :

Pas besoin, qu'est-ce que Stiles a avoir dans l'histoire ?

Peter 22h51 :

Stiles t'a pas parlé de moi ?

Scott 22h52 :

Non, je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, il allait pas bien apparemment.

Peter 22h53 :

Oh. J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite...

Scott 22h55 :

Si on en venait au fait...

Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Peter 22h56 :

Oh comme si le grand Scott McCall pouvait me le dire !

Scott 22h57 :

Bien sûr, c'est même assez simple. Tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille.

Peter 23h00 :

Genre, moi j'ai pas l'esprit tranquille. Je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ces absurdités !

Scott 23h01 :

Tu nies ?

Tu vas me soutenir que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Peter 23h02 :

Bien sûr que c'est faux !

Non mais de toute façon, laisse tomber. On peut pas discuter avec toi !

Scott 23h03 :

Oh allons Peter, je ne voulais que t'aider...

Scott 23h15 :

Tu boudes pas quand même ? Juste parce que j'ai tapé juste ?

Scott 23h30 :

Peter... Arrête de cogiter...

Peter 23h31 :

Mais comment tu sais ?!

T'as mis une caméra dans mon appartement c'est ça ?!

Non, pas toi... ça doit être un coup de Stilinski !

Scott 23h32 :

Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens m'ouvrir.

Peter se figea. Comment ça lui ouvrir ? Scott n'était quand même pas...

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter 21h43 :

Derek ?

Peter 21h47 :

DEREEEEEEEEK

Peter 21h56 :

Faut que je te parles, réponds !

Peter 22h00 :

D

E

R

E

K

Derek 22h01 :

ça a intérêt d'être important.

Peter 22h02 :

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Derek 22h05 :

Ok.

Peter 22h06 :

Je réfléchis trop, j'ai besoin de réponses...

Derek 22h08 :

Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Peter 22h09 :

Ouais bien sûr, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller demander conseil au Néméton tiens !

Tu te doutes bien que si je viens te parler c'est que j'ai personne d'autre !

Peter 22h15 :

C'est affligeant ton manque de conversation, tu sais.

Bon, il faut que je te le dise.

Derek 22h16 :

Non, vraiment, t'es pas obligé.

Peter 22h17 :

Scott est venu chez moi la nuit dernière.

Derek 22h19 :

Génial, t'as enfin réussi à te faire un ami.

Peter 22h20 :

Mais non, tu comprends pas !

Je l'embêtais, comme je le fais souvent avec toi, sauf qu'il est resté calme tout du long et il a compris que j'arrivais pas à dormir...

Derek 22h21 :

Quel génie.

Peter 22h22 :

Il est venu et il m'a proposé de me raconter une histoire pour que je m'endorme...

Je me suis moqué de lui en disant que je n'étais pas un enfant et que je n'allais pas m'endormir juste parce que Scotty-Boy me raconte une histoire.

Derek 22h23 :

Oh je crois que je connais cette histoire, laisse-moi deviner la fin... il a réussi à t'endormir.

Peter 22h24 :

Oui.

C'est très déconcertant.

Derek 22h25 :

Pas étonnant.

Peter 22h26 :

Pourquoi ?

Derek 22h28 :

Il a déjà pas mal d'expérience avec Stiles, à mon avis. Et puis, il a ce côté à la fois calme et apaisant, il ne gesticule pas, il arrive facilement à avoir une voix monotone...

Peter 22h29 :

… Il ferait un très bon hypnotiseur. Par contre, mauvais prof.

Mais dis-moi, ça t'est déjà arriver de t'endormir en sa présence ? Toi qui n'arrive jamais à dormir que d'un œil, encore moins quand quelqu'un est dans la même pièce que toi ?

Derek 22h31 :

Une fois.

Peter 22h32 :

Il est doué...

Peter 22h42 :

Tu crois que je lui plais ?

Derek 22h45 :

Pardon ?

Peter 22h46 :

Bah attends, on se déplace pas en pleine nuit pour raconter une histoire à son ancien alpha sociopathe qui a essayé de vous tuer et sortir avec votre mère...

Derek 22h48 :

Et l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas que tu lui envoies des messages toute la nuit ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

Peter 22h49 :

Non.

Tu crois que je lui plais pas alors ?

Derek 22h52 :

Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fous, je ne suis pas Stiles. Maintenant va dormir !

Peter 22h53 :

Oh Derek... tu es si cruel avec moi...

Ton propre oncle...

Peter 22h54 :

Fut un temps où nous étions meilleurs amis, tu te souviens ?

Peter 22h57 :

Derek ?

Peter 23h00 :

T'as osé éteindre ton portable !

Peter 23h05 :

T'étonne pas après que je sois sociopathe.

Peter soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans son oreiller. C'était facile d'embêter Derek mais il y avait toujours un moment où il était moins rigolo...

O O O

Stiles 03h52 :

Peter quand tu te promènes dans la rue, ça ne t'arrive jamais de te faire attaquer par des chats ?

Ou par des pigeons ?

Peter 03h53 :

Non. Mais tu n'es pas censé dormir ?

Stiles 03h54 :

Si ! Mais figure-toi que je n'y arrive pas, surtout que je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à l'une de tes questions.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire la dernière fois quand tu disais m'aimer ?

Peter 03h55 :

Simplement que je t'appréciais.

Stiles 03h56 :

C'est tout ?

Peter 03h57 :

Pas trop déçu ?

Stiles 03h58 :

Je suis pas déçu ! Y'a mieux que de se faire draguer par un loup-garou sociopathe qui veut tuer mon meilleur ami !

Peter 03h59 :

Ehoh ! Il est venu hier, je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer !

Stiles 04h00 :

QUOI ?

Peter 04h00 :

Merde...

Stiles 04h01 :

C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Scott est venu ? Genre chez toi ? Mais pourquoi foutre ?

Peter 04h02 :

Pour faire une partie de monopoly.

Stiles 04h03 :

Sérieusement ! Parce que sinon je vais devoir réveiller mon meilleur pote en pleine nuit pour savoir !

Peter 04h04 :

Sérieusement ? Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

Stiles 04h05 :

Dis toujours ! Je sais quand même que Scott est capable de faire des choses étonnantes mais là j'avoue que ça m'échappe.

Peter 04h06 :

Il m'a raconté une histoire.

Stiles 04h10 :

Attends, j'ai beugué. Tu peux me la refaire steuplait ?

Scott t'a raconté une histoire ?

Mais pourquoi ? Elle racontait quoi cette histoire ?

Peter 04h11 :

Eh bien, j'ai commencé à l'embêter parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et il est venu me raconter une histoire pour que j'arrête.

Par contre me demande pas ce que ça racontait, je me suis endormis presque tout de suite...

Stiles 04h12 :

Ouais, je te comprends j'ai déjà eu le tour aussi...

Stiles 04h14 :

Tu réalises qu'il t'a probablement regardé en train de dormir ?

Peter 04h15 :

C'est très perturbant ce que tu viens de dire.

Stiles 04h16 :

Ben moi je l'aurais fais. Quand t'as l'occasion de voir Peter Hale dormir, tu la saisie...

Peter 04h16 :

J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté flippant...

Peter 04h18 :

Tu crois que je lui plais ?

Stiles 04h20 :

à qui... ?! À Scott ? T'es sérieux là ?

Bien sûr, comment ne pas fantasmer sur le mec qui vous a mordu, fais de vous un loup-garou, qui a tenté de vous transformer en tueur, qui vous a terrorisé vous et vos amis, puis tenté de vous tuer...

Je sais pas ce que tu prends Peter, mais je veux la même.

Peter 04h22 :

Je prends rien je me pose juste des questions ! Comme toi quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dis que je t'aimais.

Peter 04h23 :

C'est assez perturbant qu'un adolescent censé me détester vienne me raconter une histoire comme s'il se souciait de moi.

Stiles 04h24 :

Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ? T'es en manque d'attention et d'amour, pour le peu que quelqu'un va t'en procurer tu vas te faire des films. Mais parfois l'explication la plus simple et la meilleure.

Peter 04h25 :

Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir lu ce message assez vexant et aller dormir, tu ferais bien de faire pareil. En tout cas, grâce à toi j'y vois plus clair.

Peter serra la mâchoire. Lui ? En manque d'attention et d'amour ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Il était très bien seul.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


End file.
